the wish that came true
by nscott144
Summary: three kids enter the back stage by accident and discover a new adventure in the making. don't blame me that this sounds corny i'm in a hurry
1. Chapter 1

abcdefg


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to my new story. I will have a crossover about this so be on the lookout this story is about 3 kids going to a Gorillaz band then out of the blue the band members look like they're really alive just read it and you'll see. and if your reading this can you give me a name for the story thanks and i'll mention you in the part i update in. **

**The Adventure 1**

"OMG,OMG,OMG, we're actually going to see them " Robin was jumping with joy. she and her friends were going to seethe band Gorillaz perform on stage tonight. she had to be pre pared."now what should I wear" Her room was filled with posters of the band and her friends are all going to the concert tonight but there is one problem ... she has to take her little brother to watch him all night  
"MARY I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM" Henry called from his bedroom. he was only 4 years old and still didn't have the courage to the bathroom.(If he comes into the is room and PISSES on my floor again he will not see daylight again). "WHAT! No way"  
Henry stuck her tongue out at her. "Mom says you have to"  
"NO WAY. Your old enough twerp" Robin pointed out the door "Now go away I'm counting the minutes till I get to go to the BIG concert " She stared at the clock in excitement. Soon Henry left.  
Robin started to count "159 hours till the concert " She squealed.

Robin was bored . so she looked out the window and saw a shooting star this is where the adventure begins " I-I" She hesitated " I WISHED SOMETHING EXCITING COULD HAPPEN TO ME IN MY LIFE " she stood up on her feet " like the me getting to meet the virtual band Gorillaz, IN REAL LIFE" then she slouched in her chair and thought to her self (Yeah like that'll ever happen) but she was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to my new story. I will have a crossover about this so be on the lookout this story is about 3 kids going to a Gorillaz band then out of the blue the band members look like they're really alive just read it and you'll see. and if your reading this can you give me a name for the story thanks and i'll mention you in the part i update in. **

**The Adventure 1**

"OMG,OMG,OMG, we're actually going to see them " Robin was jumping with joy. she and her friends were going to seethe band Gorillaz perform on stage tonight. she had to be pre pared."now what should I wear" Her room was filled with posters of the band and her friends are all going to the concert tonight but there is one problem ... she has to take her little brother to watch him all night  
"MARY I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM" Henry called from his bedroom. he was only 4 years old and still didn't have the courage to the bathroom.(If he comes into the is room and PISSES on my floor again he will not see daylight again). "WHAT! No way"  
Henry stuck her tongue out at her. "Mom says you have to"  
"NO WAY. Your old enough twerp" Robin pointed out the door "Now go away I'm counting the minutes till I get to go to the BIG concert " She stared at the clock in excitement. Soon Henry left.  
Robin started to count "159 hours till the concert " She squealed.

Robin was bored . so she looked out the window and saw a shooting star this is where the adventure begins " I-I" She hesitated " I WISHED SOMETHING EXCITING COULD HAPPEN TO ME IN MY LIFE " she stood up on her feet " like the me getting to meet the virtual band Gorillaz, IN REAL LIFE" then she slouched in her chair and thought to her self (Yeah like that'll ever happen) but she was wrong.

* * *

"Have fun kids" Robins mom waved the girls off. "So Girls, where should we sit " robin said to her friend Jaz and Mimi. They were both her age, But Mimi was all goth and Jaz was into punk. they both loved this band and all agreed they would earn their own tickets.  
" This is so exciting " Robin yelled "we're actually going to see their concert" Robin almost fainted until Jaz caught her 'Woah girl, we're as excited as you don't give out on us " SHe nodded wiry and the went to take their seats.

the lights went dark and suddently 2D came out and grabed the mic he sang the first words in clint eastwood I ain't happy, "I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on"  
all the girls squealed except for Robin " something wrong Robin " Jaz stared at her in concern. " No, Why"  
"Because you look all pale" Jaz fiddled with her fingers " like you saw a ghost"  
"No . . . but Doesn't 2D look a little strange" She pointed at the Man taller than her he was still singing with his black eyes staring at the whole sighed" He always looks like that . is something Wrong with you?" To Robin this was getting stranger and stranger . she was about to get to the bottom of this real quick.  
Mimi squealed" OMG he waving at the crowd! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to my new story. I will have a crossover about this so be on the lookout this story is about 3 kids going to a Gorillaz band then out of the blue the band members look like they're really alive just read it and you'll see. and if your reading this can you give me a name for the story thanks and i'll mention you in the part i update in. **

**The Adventure 1**

"OMG,OMG,OMG, we're actually going to see them " Robin was jumping with joy. she and her friends were going to seethe band Gorillaz perform on stage tonight. she had to be pre pared."now what should I wear" Her room was filled with posters of the band and her friends are all going to the concert tonight but there is one problem ... she has to take her little brother to watch him all night  
"MARY I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM" Henry called from his bedroom. he was only 4 years old and still didn't have the courage to the bathroom.(If he comes into the is room and PISSES on my floor again he will not see daylight again). "WHAT! No way"  
Henry stuck her tongue out at her. "Mom says you have to"  
"NO WAY. Your old enough twerp" Robin pointed out the door "Now go away I'm counting the minutes till I get to go to the BIG concert " She stared at the clock in excitement. Soon Henry left.  
Robin started to count "159 hours till the concert " She squealed.

Robin was bored . so she looked out the window and saw a shooting star this is where the adventure begins " I-I" She hesitated " I WISHED SOMETHING EXCITING COULD HAPPEN TO ME IN MY LIFE " she stood up on her feet " like the me getting to meet the virtual band Gorillaz, IN REAL LIFE" then she slouched in her chair and thought to her self (Yeah like that'll ever happen) but she was wrong.

* * *

chapter 2

"Have fun kids" Robins mom waved the girls off. "So Girls, where should we sit " robin said to her friend Jaz and Mimi. They were both her age, But Mimi was all goth and Jaz was into punk. they both loved this band and all agreed they would earn their own tickets.  
" This is so exciting " Robin yelled "we're actually going to see their concert" Robin almost fainted until Jaz caught her 'Woah girl, we're as excited as you don't give out on us " SHe nodded wiry and the went to take their seats.

the lights went dark and suddently 2D came out and grabed the mic he sang the first words in clint eastwood I ain't happy, "I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on"  
all the girls squealed except for Robin " something wrong Robin " Jaz stared at her in concern. " No, Why"  
"Because you look all pale" Jaz fiddled with her fingers " like you saw a ghost"  
"No . . . but Doesn't 2D look a little strange" She pointed at the Man taller than her he was still singing with his black eyes staring at the whole sighed" He always looks like that . is something Wrong with you?" To Robin this was getting stranger and stranger . she was about to get to the bottom of this real quick.  
Mimi squealed" OMG he waving at the crowd! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!"

* * *

chapter 3 the sneak in

" Guys I'll meet you at the house later "Robin waved them off into the dark . After the concert was over and Mimi got her a signature From the band Robin Decided that this was her job to investigate.  
"okay see yah" Jaz waved once. " and wouldn't wanna be yah" Mimi gave her the Stink eye .it was her time to sneak in and get the scoop(okay its time to start) she ran twords a pile of fan letters and hid in them. about half way after the Guards came to pick them up " Damn this ones heavy" the first one said " ha you have to carry the heavy one"  
" Boy people love this group "  
"Tell me about it ,Fan letters every day "  
" At least their room isn't far away" they knocked on the Door and an irish voice appeared "Come in"  
" more letters for you " he tried to pick up the bag but it had rbin in it  
"if its heavy then open it from there You little Dullard" Murdoc said to 2D propped open the bag and said the words that scared them to death"WHAT THE HELL!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to my new story. I will have a crossover about this so be on the lookout this story is about 3 kids going to a Gorillaz band then out of the blue the band members look like they're really alive just read it and you'll see. and if your reading this can you give me a name for the story thanks and i'll mention you in the part i update in. **

**The Adventure 1**

"OMG,OMG,OMG, we're actually going to see them " Robin was jumping with joy. she and her friends were going to seethe band Gorillaz perform on stage tonight. she had to be pre pared."now what should I wear" Her room was filled with posters of the band and her friends are all going to the concert tonight but there is one problem ... she has to take her little brother to watch him all night  
"MARY I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM" Henry called from his bedroom. he was only 4 years old and still didn't have the courage to the bathroom.(If he comes into the is room and PISSES on my floor again he will not see daylight again). "WHAT! No way"  
Henry stuck her tongue out at her. "Mom says you have to"  
"NO WAY. Your old enough twerp" Robin pointed out the door "Now go away I'm counting the minutes till I get to go to the BIG concert " She stared at the clock in excitement. Soon Henry left.  
Robin started to count "159 hours till the concert " She squealed.

Robin was bored . so she looked out the window and saw a shooting star this is where the adventure begins " I-I" She hesitated " I WISHED SOMETHING EXCITING COULD HAPPEN TO ME IN MY LIFE " she stood up on her feet " like the me getting to meet the virtual band Gorillaz, IN REAL LIFE" then she slouched in her chair and thought to her self (Yeah like that'll ever happen) but she was wrong.

* * *

chapter 2

"Have fun kids" Robins mom waved the girls off. "So Girls, where should we sit " robin said to her friend Jaz and Mimi. They were both her age, But Mimi was all goth and Jaz was into punk. they both loved this band and all agreed they would earn their own tickets.  
" This is so exciting " Robin yelled "we're actually going to see their concert" Robin almost fainted until Jaz caught her 'Woah girl, we're as excited as you don't give out on us " SHe nodded wiry and the went to take their seats.

the lights went dark and suddently 2D came out and grabed the mic he sang the first words in clint eastwood I ain't happy, "I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on"  
all the girls squealed except for Robin " something wrong Robin " Jaz stared at her in concern. " No, Why"  
"Because you look all pale" Jaz fiddled with her fingers " like you saw a ghost"  
"No . . . but Doesn't 2D look a little strange" She pointed at the Man taller than her he was still singing with his black eyes staring at the whole sighed" He always looks like that . is something Wrong with you?" To Robin this was getting stranger and stranger . she was about to get to the bottom of this real quick.  
Mimi squealed" OMG he waving at the crowd! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!"

* * *

chapter 3 the sneak in

" Guys I'll meet you at the house later "Robin waved them off into the dark . After the concert was over and Mimi got her a signature From the band Robin Decided that this was her job to investigate.  
"okay see yah" Jaz waved once. " and wouldn't wanna be yah" Mimi gave her the Stink eye .it was her time to sneak in and get the scoop(okay its time to start) she ran twords a pile of fan letters and hid in them. about half way after the Guards came to pick them up " Damn this ones heavy" the first one said " ha you have to carry the heavy one"  
" Boy people love this group "  
"Tell me about it ,Fan letters every day "  
" At least their room isn't far away" they knocked on the Door and an irish voice appeared "Come in"  
" more letters for you " he tried to pick up the bag but it had rbin in it  
"if its heavy then open it from there You little Dullard" Murdoc said to 2D propped open the bag and said the words that scared them to death"WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

chapter 4 meeting the band

One thing you didn't know about Robin was that she was the worst actresses EVER .she stood up and pretended to be tired "What happened" 2D suddenly smiled and asked in the politest voice ever "sweetheart what is your name" Robin looked up in all of her years no one ever called her sweetheart not even her mom. She stood up and almost fell into 2D's arms. She struggled to stand up on her feet and said" My name is Robin and I don't know how i got here"She walked towards the door . 2D grabbed her left arm and pull her back away from the door . "You look tired. Why don't you lay down for a while" 2D sat Robin down to rest and kissed her on the cheek. He whispered " You need it "  
(That's right this is all a dream and I'll wake problem) and she fell fast asleep.

"WE CANT JUST KEEP HER HERE " Murdoc whispered loudly "NOT ON MY WATCH". 2D had sympathy for Robin. He felt like she was meant for her to find them and help them. 2D said in a quiet voice " Have a little sympathy"  
Noodle said something in Chinese but no one could understand her.  
"The girl stays" said Russel pointing to Robin "If you have a problem then take it up with the door"  
"I don't even care any more just do what ever and keep her out of my sight"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome to my new story. I will have a crossover about this so be on the lookout this story is about 3 kids going to a Gorillaz band then out of the blue the band members look like they're really alive just read it and you'll see. and if your reading this can you give me a name for the story thanks and i'll mention you in the part i update in. **

**The Adventure 1**

"OMG,OMG,OMG, we're actually going to see them " Robin was jumping with joy. she and her friends were going to seethe band Gorillaz perform on stage tonight. she had to be pre pared."now what should I wear" Her room was filled with posters of the band and her friends are all going to the concert tonight but there is one problem ... she has to take her little brother to watch him all night  
"MARY I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM" Henry called from his bedroom. he was only 4 years old and still didn't have the courage to the bathroom.(If he comes into the is room and PISSES on my floor again he will not see daylight again). "WHAT! No way"  
Henry stuck her tongue out at her. "Mom says you have to"  
"NO WAY. Your old enough twerp" Robin pointed out the door "Now go away I'm counting the minutes till I get to go to the BIG concert " She stared at the clock in excitement. Soon Henry left.  
Robin started to count "159 hours till the concert " She squealed.

Robin was bored . so she looked out the window and saw a shooting star this is where the adventure begins " I-I" She hesitated " I WISHED SOMETHING EXCITING COULD HAPPEN TO ME IN MY LIFE " she stood up on her feet " like the me getting to meet the virtual band Gorillaz, IN REAL LIFE" then she slouched in her chair and thought to her self (Yeah like that'll ever happen) but she was wrong.

* * *

chapter 2

"Have fun kids" Robins mom waved the girls off. "So Girls, where should we sit " robin said to her friend Jaz and Mimi. They were both her age, But Mimi was all goth and Jaz was into punk. they both loved this band and all agreed they would earn their own tickets.  
" This is so exciting " Robin yelled "we're actually going to see their concert" Robin almost fainted until Jaz caught her 'Woah girl, we're as excited as you don't give out on us " SHe nodded wiry and the went to take their seats.

the lights went dark and suddently 2D came out and grabed the mic he sang the first words in clint eastwood I ain't happy, "I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on"  
all the girls squealed except for Robin " something wrong Robin " Jaz stared at her in concern. " No, Why"  
"Because you look all pale" Jaz fiddled with her fingers " like you saw a ghost"  
"No . . . but Doesn't 2D look a little strange" She pointed at the Man taller than her he was still singing with his black eyes staring at the whole sighed" He always looks like that . is something Wrong with you?" To Robin this was getting stranger and stranger . she was about to get to the bottom of this real quick.  
Mimi squealed" OMG he waving at the crowd! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!"

* * *

chapter 3 the sneak in

" Guys I'll meet you at the house later "Robin waved them off into the dark . After the concert was over and Mimi got her a signature From the band Robin Decided that this was her job to investigate.  
"okay see yah" Jaz waved once. " and wouldn't wanna be yah" Mimi gave her the Stink eye .it was her time to sneak in and get the scoop(okay its time to start) she ran twords a pile of fan letters and hid in them. about half way after the Guards came to pick them up " Damn this ones heavy" the first one said " ha you have to carry the heavy one"  
" Boy people love this group "  
"Tell me about it ,Fan letters every day "  
" At least their room isn't far away" they knocked on the Door and an irish voice appeared "Come in"  
" more letters for you " he tried to pick up the bag but it had rbin in it  
"if its heavy then open it from there You little Dullard" Murdoc said to 2D propped open the bag and said the words that scared them to death"WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

chapter 4 meeting the band

One thing you didn't know about Robin was that she was the worst actresses EVER .she stood up and pretended to be tired "What happened" 2D suddenly smiled and asked in the politest voice ever "sweetheart what is your name" Robin looked up in all of her years no one ever called her sweetheart not even her mom. She stood up and almost fell into 2D's arms. She struggled to stand up on her feet and said" My name is Robin and I don't know how i got here"She walked towards the door . 2D grabbed her left arm and pull her back away from the door . "You look tired. Why don't you lay down for a while" 2D sat Robin down to rest and kissed her on the cheek. He whispered " You need it "  
(That's right this is all a dream and I'll wake problem) and she fell fast asleep.

"WE CANT JUST KEEP HER HERE " Murdoc whispered loudly "NOT ON MY WATCH". 2D had sympathy for Robin. He felt like she was meant for her to find them and help them. 2D said in a quiet voice " Have a little sympathy"  
Noodle said something in Chinese but no one could understand her.  
"The girl stays" said Russel pointing to Robin "If you have a problem then take it up with the door"  
"I don't even care any more just do what ever and keep her out of my sight"

* * *

(this is all a dream and I'll wake up in my room and It'll be over) Robin thought sleepily. She still thought that this was all a dream and to her surprise IT WASN'T. Her eyes cracked open in the same place she was before. And all Robin could do was try not to scream, But it was to late.  
Three people she knew by heart were staring at her in curiosity. She almost had a heart attack."y-y . . .YOUR REAL"  
"yeah so "  
"YOUR ALL REAL. I THOUGHT YOU WERE VIR-VIR"  
"Vir-vir what" 2D stared at her concerned.  
"VIRTUAL"  
"What is this girl talking about We're as real as can be" Russel said.  
(I'm officially going crazy) Robin Thought. But this was not a dream She thought back to what must've happened then, it came to her. HER WISH. the wish that made this possible.  
(My friends Must be eating their hearts out)  
Finally Robin Decided to head home for the night"Maybe I should leave for the night,I am sorry for trespassing". She almost walked off before 2D grabbed her arm and kissed her cheek."I hope I'll get to see you again"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome to my new story. I will have a crossover about this so be on the lookout this story is about 3 kids going to a Gorillaz band then out of the blue the band members look like they're really alive just read it and you'll see. and if your reading this can you give me a name for the story thanks and i'll mention you in the part i update in. **

**The Adventure 1**

"OMG,OMG,OMG, we're actually going to see them " Robin was jumping with joy. she and her friends were going to seethe band Gorillaz perform on stage tonight. she had to be pre pared."now what should I wear" Her room was filled with posters of the band and her friends are all going to the concert tonight but there is one problem ... she has to take her little brother to watch him all night  
"MARY I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM" Henry called from his bedroom. he was only 4 years old and still didn't have the courage to the bathroom.(If he comes into the is room and PISSES on my floor again he will not see daylight again). "WHAT! No way"  
Henry stuck her tongue out at her. "Mom says you have to"  
"NO WAY. Your old enough twerp" Robin pointed out the door "Now go away I'm counting the minutes till I get to go to the BIG concert " She stared at the clock in excitement. Soon Henry left.  
Robin started to count "159 hours till the concert " She squealed.

Robin was bored . so she looked out the window and saw a shooting star this is where the adventure begins " I-I" She hesitated " I WISHED SOMETHING EXCITING COULD HAPPEN TO ME IN MY LIFE " she stood up on her feet " like the me getting to meet the virtual band Gorillaz, IN REAL LIFE" then she slouched in her chair and thought to her self (Yeah like that'll ever happen) but she was wrong.

* * *

chapter 2

"Have fun kids" Robins mom waved the girls off. "So Girls, where should we sit " robin said to her friend Jaz and Mimi. They were both her age, But Mimi was all goth and Jaz was into punk. they both loved this band and all agreed they would earn their own tickets.  
" This is so exciting " Robin yelled "we're actually going to see their concert" Robin almost fainted until Jaz caught her 'Woah girl, we're as excited as you don't give out on us " SHe nodded wiry and the went to take their seats.

the lights went dark and suddently 2D came out and grabed the mic he sang the first words in clint eastwood I ain't happy, "I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on"  
all the girls squealed except for Robin " something wrong Robin " Jaz stared at her in concern. " No, Why"  
"Because you look all pale" Jaz fiddled with her fingers " like you saw a ghost"  
"No . . . but Doesn't 2D look a little strange" She pointed at the Man taller than her he was still singing with his black eyes staring at the whole sighed" He always looks like that . is something Wrong with you?" To Robin this was getting stranger and stranger . she was about to get to the bottom of this real quick.  
Mimi squealed" OMG he waving at the crowd! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!"

* * *

chapter 3 the sneak in

" Guys I'll meet you at the house later "Robin waved them off into the dark . After the concert was over and Mimi got her a signature From the band Robin Decided that this was her job to investigate.  
"okay see yah" Jaz waved once. " and wouldn't wanna be yah" Mimi gave her the Stink eye .it was her time to sneak in and get the scoop(okay its time to start) she ran twords a pile of fan letters and hid in them. about half way after the Guards came to pick them up " Damn this ones heavy" the first one said " ha you have to carry the heavy one"  
" Boy people love this group "  
"Tell me about it ,Fan letters every day "  
" At least their room isn't far away" they knocked on the Door and an irish voice appeared "Come in"  
" more letters for you " he tried to pick up the bag but it had rbin in it  
"if its heavy then open it from there You little Dullard" Murdoc said to 2D propped open the bag and said the words that scared them to death"WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

chapter 4 meeting the band

One thing you didn't know about Robin was that she was the worst actresses EVER .she stood up and pretended to be tired "What happened" 2D suddenly smiled and asked in the politest voice ever "sweetheart what is your name" Robin looked up in all of her years no one ever called her sweetheart not even her mom. She stood up and almost fell into 2D's arms. She struggled to stand up on her feet and said" My name is Robin and I don't know how i got here"She walked towards the door . 2D grabbed her left arm and pull her back away from the door . "You look tired. Why don't you lay down for a while" 2D sat Robin down to rest and kissed her on the cheek. He whispered " You need it "  
(That's right this is all a dream and I'll wake problem) and she fell fast asleep.

"WE CANT JUST KEEP HER HERE " Murdoc whispered loudly "NOT ON MY WATCH". 2D had sympathy for Robin. He felt like she was meant for her to find them and help them. 2D said in a quiet voice " Have a little sympathy"  
Noodle said something in Chinese but no one could understand her.  
"The girl stays" said Russel pointing to Robin "If you have a problem then take it up with the door"  
"I don't even care any more just do what ever and keep her out of my sight"

* * *

chapter 5 the big picture

(this is all a dream and I'll wake up in my room and It'll be over) Robin thought sleepily. She still thought that this was all a dream and to her surprise IT WASN'T. Her eyes cracked open in the same place she was before. And all Robin could do was try not to scream, But it was to late.  
Three people she knew by heart were staring at her in curiosity. She almost had a heart attack."y-y . . .YOUR REAL"  
"yeah so "  
"YOUR ALL REAL. I THOUGHT YOU WERE VIR-VIR"  
"Vir-vir what" 2D stared at her concerned.  
"VIRTUAL"  
"What is this girl talking about We're as real as can be" Russel said.  
(I'm officially going crazy) Robin Thought. But this was not a dream She thought back to what must've happened then, it came to her. HER WISH. the wish that made this possible.  
(My friends Must be eating their hearts out)  
Finally Robin Decided to head home for the night"Maybe I should leave for the night,I am sorry for trespassing". She almost walked off before 2D grabbed her arm and kissed her cheek."I hope I'll get to see you again"

* * *

Robin had called her mom to come pick her up. When she had came she pulled up in the car she didn't look as happy-go-lucky as Robin wanted her to."Where have you been" as her mom started to nag her about leaving her friends alone. But Robin was more concidered with what 2D did to her. Before She left.

Robin watched as 2D kissed her on the cheek and stood up grabbed her arms and held her close. She was starting to Fall for him.(OMG IS HE REALLY KISSING ME).He leaned in for another one but this time she pushed him back against the got up and dusted himself him it didn't bother him much but to Robin that kiss bothered her so much that words didn't come to her for the first 10 minutes.  
"Wha- What was that" Robin was a little attracted to him and a little disusted by it all at the same time.  
He looked down"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Its just that . . . I don't Know" He looked back up and she started to feel sorry for him. She's done a good deal of research on them. He noticed that he had his heart broken by his girlfriend Paula Cracker. Robin was thinking the same thing that 2D was thinking about the same girl (What a bitch)  
"Boy I didn't know that you had your heart broken" Robin broke the silence in the room filled with only two people.  
"Its okay you kinda reminded me of her a little" 2D smiled at her.  
They talked a little before she knew it Robin's urge to burst out hte door was long gone and she felt comfortable around 2D  
"Are you dating anybody" 2D asked politely.  
"No, Why"  
2D leaned in and kissed her in the lips again. This time Robin didn't Push him into anything. It felt good to her that someone liked made her feel more liked

Let me tell you about Robin's mom is a counselor, Giving kids pills to pop is her specialty. When she had Robin she was convinced that she was a mistake and that she should be given back to the mom was sent to a phyciatrist when Robin turned 's when her stepdad meets her mom.  
Her dad is unknown to her. But all her mom will tell her is that he's a deadbeat and who shouldn't be allowed to bear stoped asking about him on her 17th she vowed to find her father when she gets out of collage.  
"I'm taking you back to your dorm and I'm cutting you off from my accounts"

The next day Robin woke up and decided to plop on clothes and find a job. Since her mom cut her off from her account and canceled all the cards she has. It was time to find a job  
She took a walk in the town one hot day and satrted to sing a happy tune from miku's song world is mineSekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yo ne?

Sono-ichi  
Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto  
Sono-ni  
Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?  
Sono-san  
Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara  
Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
Ki ga tsuite nee nee  
Mataseru nante rongai yo  
Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?  
Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!  
Ima sugu ni yo

Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!  
then a man interrupted her and screamed "Shut UP" Robin wasn't happy about someone telling her to shut up. She was the best singer in her town so far. no one ever told her to shut up, Just to keep singing.  
"Close your window and you wont hear anything." Then Robin looked up and saw the same person she met at the concert."Wait, MURDOC"Robin yelled.  
"Your the same girl we met at the concert last night. 2D cant stop thining about you


End file.
